


Снег тает

by Bathilda



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Queens, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алиса не уверена, что взять с собой в Страну чудес Сьюзен Пэвенси, было хорошей идеей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снег тает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow, melting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142551) by [Beth Winter (BethWinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethWinter/pseuds/Beth%20Winter). 



> Бета: The Cat Lady  
> Кроссовер с fandom Tim Burton 2013  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> От переводчика: кроссовер с фильмом Тима Бертона «Алиса в стране чудес». АУ в отношении временных линий: события «Хроник Нарнии» произошли раньше, чем по канону, а Алисы – позже, чем по канону.  
> Переведено для ФБ-2013

Алиса Кингслей встретилась со Сьюзен Пэвенси в Гонконге. Это было ее первое интервью с женщиной-журналисткой и ее первое интервью, прерванное стрельбой.

– С вами такое часто случается? – спросила Сьюзен, когда полиция ворвалась в помещение и арестовала стрелка.

Она все еще сидела за лежавшим на боку столом и поправляла шпильки.

Алиса задумалась, прежде чем ответить.

– Не в ресторанах. Однако наша компания часто переходит кому-нибудь дорогу. Многие хотят торговать с Китаем и стать монополистами, выдавив с рынка остальных.

Сьюзен внимательно посмотрела на нее с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

– У вас есть пистолет?

Алиса показала ей все три пистолета, которые носила с собой: на бедре, на щиколотке и в сумочке. Сьюзен одобрительно кивнула, не выказав никакого удивления, и предложила Алисе свою помаду.

* * *

– Я не боюсь пистолетов, – сказала Сьюзен, когда они шли по одной из улочек Каулуна. – Это просто механизм. Поезд точно также может мгновенно убить тебя, и мертвому, тебе уже будет все равно. Я не боюсь реальных вещей.

Вот поэтому Алиса медлила с ответом часом позже, когда они сидели на стропилах склада, и МакТвисп, откашлявшись, внезапно произнес рядом с ними:

– Прошу прощения, что прерываю вас, Алиса, но Ее Величество желает знать, можете ли вы вновь посетить Подземье? Возникли некоторые… проблемы, а вы… у вас дар их решать.

Алиса знала, с какими вещами Мирана не желала иметь дело, и взглянула на Сьюзен, которая резко побледнела. А затем стропило ушло из-под ноги Сьюзен, они упали, и Алиса уже ничего не могла поделать, кроме как смириться с происходящим.

Приземление оказалось намного мягче, чем могло бы быть. Алиса помогла Сьюзен подняться на ноги, пытаясь выиграть время, чтобы придумать, как ей все объяснить. Раньше она никого не приводила в Подземье, кроме тетушки Имоджен, которой ничего не требовалось объяснять – ни фиолетовое небо, ни, тем более, не прекращающие тикать часы мистера МакТвиспа.

Наконец Алиса решила действовать согласно правилам хорошего тона:

– Сьюзен, позволь представить тебе Нивенса МакТвиспа.

Сьюзен все еще была бледна, и Алиса надеялась, что она не закричит.

– Тебе необязательно жать его лапу, – быстро сказала Алиса. – Он очень старомоден. И да, я знаю, что он кролик и к тому же говорящий…

Сьюзен вежливо поклонилась.

– Рада познакомиться, мистер Кролик, – сказала она.

* * *

Проблемой, с которой столкнулась Мирана, оказалась Черная королева, претендующая на некоторые земли Красной королевы. Даже спустя декаду после падения Ирацибеты, границы были еще не определены, так как все те, кто уехал в свое время, чтобы не слышать вопли Красной королевы, потихоньку вернулись обратно. В результате, лес Черной королевы постепенно придвигался все ближе и ближе к замку Мираны, перекрывая дорогу между Белым и Красным королевствами.

– Я могла бы просто поговорить с ней, – сказала Мирана, заламывая руки, – но я… хм, уже пробовала. – Она очаровательно улыбнулась. – Однако это не очень хорошо закончилось. У нее нелегкий характер. Тогда я послала к ней Чешира в качестве посла, но она попыталась вывернуть его голову наизнанку.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я с ней поговорила, верно? – уточнила Алиса, подумав, что это будет труднее, чем заключение четырехстороннего торгового соглашения.

– Поговорить! Да, я хочу, чтобы ты с ней поговорила! – Мирана изо всех сил делала вид, что не смотрит на Вострый меч.

Сьюзен стояла подле них и молчала. После того, как они прибыли в Подземье, Алиса рассказала ей, где они находятся, и сообщила, что они направляются в Марморию, замок Белой королевы Мираны. Сьюзен, вроде бы, восприняла это с облегчением, но с тех пор она не сказала и дюжины слов.

Алиса написала письмо Черной королеве и отдала его Байярду, чтобы он доставил его по месту назначения, а затем пошла прогуляться по саду со Сьюзен. Было странно обсуждать Подземье с кем-то, кто не был здешним уроженцем, но в то же время приятно. Чешир присоединился к ним и завис в воздухе, с интересом глядя на Сьюзен огромными глазами. Остальным было не менее любопытно.

– Кто она? – требовательно спросила Маллиянкин, вспрыгнув на изгородь, чтобы достать хотя бы до плеч девушек, и обнажив меч. – Ты, с черными волосами, ты от Черной королевы?

Алиса протянула было руку, чтобы угомонить Малли, но Сьюзен, опередив ее, поклонилась соне.

– Леди Мышь, – сказала она, – простите меня, если я обидела представителя вашей храброй расы.

Малли несколько мгновений не мигая смотрела на нее, а затем, прочистив горло, ответила:

– Нет. Пока нет, не обидела.

– Храбрая раса мышей? – спросил Чешир, подплывая поближе.

– Мне известна храбрость мышей, – отозвалась Сьюзен, невидяще глядя перед собой. – Они напоминают нам о том, что такое настоящая верность и честь.

Опустив голову, Сьюзен резко развернулась на каблуках – подол белого платья, одолженного ей Мираной, взметнулся, точно подхваченный ветром, – и ушла.

– Она абсолютно чокнутая, – сказала Малли, почесав макушку.

* * *

На следующий день Байярд принес ответ Черной королевы. Ее звали Валари, и она потребовала, чтобы посланец Мираны пришел к ней безоружным.

– Размечалась, – хором воскликнули мистер МакТвисп, Террант и Малли.

Алиса перевела взгляд на Вострый меч.

– Я могу попытаться…

– Ты мой Бравный воин, – сказала Мирана, – ты просто не можешь быть безоружной.

– Безоружной и в одиночку, – произнесла вдруг Сьюзен.

Теперь она смотрела не в окно, как прежде, а на всех присутствующих в комнате, и взгляд ее был уверенным и спокойным.

– Безоружной. И в одиночку. Об этом в письме ничего не говорится. Алиса может поехать туда вооруженной, сопровождая невооруженного посла.

– Сьюзен? – нахмурилась Мирана также недоуменно, как и все остальные.

Сьюзен слегка поклонилась, и распущенные волосы скрыли ее лицо.

– Я дружу со словами.

– Это может сработать, – сказала Алиса. – Под белым флагом?

Мистер МакТвисп поднял руку, требуя внимания.

– Возможно, лучше не под флагом Белой королевы? Традиционно в таких случаях используется флаг перемирия, но в данных обстоятельствах… быть может, стоит взять какой-нибудь нейтральный флаг?

Алиса пожала плечами: пусть об этом болит голова у Мираны.

* * *

Едва ли не каждый в Мармории попробовал вразумить Сьюзен или преподать ей урок дипломатии, но через час после того, как она выдвинула свое предложение, она куда-то исчезла, и Алиса не видела ее до самой ночи.

Где-то во дворце у Алисы была своя комната, но она предпочитала спать в покоях Терранта, несмотря на то, что периодически находила в постели шляпные иголки. Она уже переоделась в ночную рубашку и героически отбивалась от попыток Шляпника померять ее уши для новых теплых наушников, когда раздался стук в дверь.

Террант звонко чмокнул Алису в ухо и жестом показал ей, чтобы она оставалась в кровати. Выйдя из спальни, он не до конца закрыл дверь, и Алиса, услышав знакомый голос, подкралась к ней на цыпочках и заглянула в щелку.

– Вы шляпник, верно? – спросила Сьюзен, выглядевшая такой же спокойной и невозмутимой, как и на совете, но более бледной.

– Верно. – Озадаченный Террант подергал бинты на пальцах. – Ваше высочество желает шляпу? Может, мантилью? Или сетку для волос? Берет?

– Только иглу и красную нить, мастер Шляпник, – ответила Сьюзен. – И, быть может, у вас найдется ненужный отрез зеленой ткани?

Пробежавшись по мастерской, Террант моментально собрал все, что попросила Сьюзен, добавив деревянные пяльцы и подушечку для иголок.

– Уже поздно для вышивания, Ваше высочество.

– Уже поздно, – пробормотала Сьюзен, опустилась на пол и натянула на пяльцы ткань. – Поздно, но не слишком. Мне уже приходилось ждать рассвета.

Террант протянул ей мел, и она нарисовала что-то на ткани, но Алисе было не видно, что именно. Затем Сьюзен взяла иглу и начала быстро и решительно вышивать. Пару секунд спустя Террант пересек комнату и сел за свой рабочий стол.

Алиса вернулась в постель: ей надо было рано вставать, чтобы отправляться в дорогу.

* * *

Утром Алисе пришлось гладить Брандашмыга за ушами, чтобы он нетерпеливо и раздраженно не ковырял когтями мощеный камнем двор.

– Я уверена, что Сьюзен скоро придет, – жизнерадостно сказала Мирана. – Это очень важная миссия, и она не пообещала бы помочь, если бы не собиралась сделать этого.

Ее пальцы нервно подрагивали.

Алиса коснулась рукояти меча, висевшего у нее на поясе.

– Может, мне все же не стоит вмешиваться? Я твой Бравный воин, и если я приеду туда вооруженная…

– Это нам не помешает.

Собравшаяся во дворе толпа повернулась на голос.

На Сьюзен был надет расшитый золотом белый мягкий берет, который Террант назвал в ее честь. Когда она подошла поближе, Алиса увидела, что по краю берета вышиты деревья и маленькие львы, стоящие на задних лапах. В руках Сьюзен несла древко, верх которого был завернут в белую ткань.

– Ваше величество, – произнесла она, приблизившись к Миране и поклонившись, – могу я позаимствовать вашего Бравного воина? Мне нужен кто-то, кто понесет мой флаг.

Мирана довольно просияла.

– Алиса?

Алиса приняла у Сьюзен древко и отвела в сторону Брандашмыга, чтобы Террант мог подвести к Сьюзен серую кобылу. Террант помог Сьюзен сесть в седло и, коснувшись рукой края шляпы, виновато улыбнулся Алисе.

Брандашмыг лишь для порядка возмутился, когда Алиса перегнулась через него, дернула Терранта за шляпу и прошептала ему на ухо все, что она думает о нем и его привычке работать по ночам.

Когда она выпрямилась, то обнаружила, что Сьюзен сидит в седле, крепко держа поводья, как прирожденная наездница. Она жестом указала Алисе на флаг, который та держала в руке. Белая материя, закрывающая флаг, упала, стоило только потянуть за веревку, и все увидели красно-зеленое полотно. По краям флага была пришита бахрома, колыхавшаяся на ветру, а вместе с ней на ветру развевалась грива вышитого на флаге льва, который встал на задние лапы и зарычал.

* * *

По дороге к Черной королеве Алиса попыталась расспросить Сьюзен о том, что значит ее флаг, но лошадь и Брандашмыг старались держаться подальше друг от друга, так что Сьюзен, глядящей строго перед собой, не составило труда отмолчаться.

Лагерь Черной королевы расположился на холмах, полный шипастых и разветвленных солдат, которые казались постоянно недовольными из-за густой листвы, покрывающей их. Они позволили посланцам Белой королевы спокойно пройти, озадаченные зеленым флагом и красным львом.

Когда Алиса и Сьюзен приблизились к костру, Черная королева вышла из своего шатра. Она была в доспехах, ее волосы отливали рыжим, и она выглядела очень уставшей.

Прежде чем Алиса успела открыть рот, Сьюзен спешилась, подошла к Черной королеве и взяла ее за руки. Она сказала ей что-то, но так тихо, что Алиса не услышала, что именно.

Черная королева вздрогнула и скомандовала своим солдатам:

– Назад, назад, уйдите все.

– Ты тоже, Алиса, – сказала Сьюзен с такой нежной улыбкой, какую Алиса у нее еще не видела.

Алиса сидела, прислонившись к Брандашмыгу, до самой полуночи. Каждый раз, когда она поднимала голову, перед ее взглядом представали Сьюзен и Черная королева, прогуливающиеся на вершине холма.

Алиса и сама не знала, почему ей было так важно наблюдать за ними.

* * *

Сьюзен никому не рассказала, о чем она разговаривала с Валари, но следующим утром они вернулись в Марморию с планом мирного соглашения. Еще три дня ушло на то, чтобы договориться о новых границах, оставляющих Черной королеве землю, в которой могли укорениться и цвести ее солдаты.

Утром, перед отбытием из Подземья, Алиса отправилась на поиски Сьюзен и нашла ее беседующей с Малли. Соня внимательно слушала рассказ Сьюзен о храбром и галантном Мыше, изменившем исход битвы и спасшем тем самым все королевство.

– Я возвращаюсь, – сказала Алиса, когда Сьюзен замолкла.

Ей было интересно, что ответит Сьюзен.

Та поставила Малли на землю и взяла Алису за руку.

* * *

Они, спотыкаясь, вышли из склада, и их никто не заметил. Сьюзен всю трясло, и она шла медленно и осторожно.

– Церковь, – тихо сказала она. – Мне надо найти церковь.

– Давай сперва вернемся на Нэйтан-Роуд, – предложила Алиса. – Это займет минут двадцать, если срежем путь.

Сьюзен схватила Алису за руку и сжала так крепко, что, казалось, еще чуть-чуть – и косточки запястья раскрошатся под ее пальцами.

– Сейчас.

Алиса остановила проходящего мимо кули, и с помощью его ломаного английского и ее зачаточного китайского они со Сьюзен были доставлены к зданию, которое вовсе не являлось церковью. Это был храм, покрытый сажей, окутанный дымом воскурений и заставленный маленькими статуэтками, на которых еще сохранились следы позолоты. Свечи в нем горели лишь вокруг большой статуи длинноухого Будды.

Сьюзен упала на колени и долго плакала в полной тишине.

Будда улыбнулся. Алиса решила, что это неверный свет свечей сыграл с ней шутку.

* * *

Мирный договор был вывешен на стене в тронном зале Мираны; под каллиграфическим текстом стояли подписи королев и их Бравных воинов:

Мирана Мармореальская.

Валари с Жаворонковой равнины.

Та-самая-Алиса.

Эш Ессеп.

А под этими подписями была подпись свидетеля:

Королева Сьюзен Нарнийская.


End file.
